


Day 1: Clothes Sharing

by FantasticDream



Series: #29DLS [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sad, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticDream/pseuds/FantasticDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia remembering Allison and their habit of trading skirts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Clothes Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> It is a (very) short, sad piece but still mind the tags.

They had a habit of switching skirts. Sometimes they wanted to wear something else than usual. It was always nice to see the other in her tight designer skirts while she herself wore uncharacteristic flowery ones.

She liked knowing that they were as close as could be. She liked marking her in a subtle way and being marked in return. They might not be werewolves but some instincts aren’t just reserved for shifters.

Now though there was no more switching. No more marking. No more flowery skirts that matched in a weird but good way with her designer tops. No more Allison.

Now she only wore her own skirts. More often dark than they used to be and sometimes they had a subtle dark flower embroidered near the hem. Nobody really noticed but that was okay, she did it for herself and not for others.

And on the really lonely night when everything was quiet and the monster if the week was defeated she would go down on her knees and search for a box hidden in her closet. In there was the last flowery skirt that Allison had shared with her. She hadn’t had the chance to return it and now she never would. Now she wore it in the privacy of her own room to mourn for her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> You are very welcome to join me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mostfantasticdream) on Tumblr.


End file.
